The Witch Hunters First Met The Winter Spirit
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: ONESHOT/COMPANION PIECE to RISE OF THE GUARDIANS HELL'S FROZEN RAIN! Hansel and Gretel told Ariane they've met Jack, but they never told her the whole story and why the twins hold a little grudge against the Winter Spirit.


**A/N: Hey there! This is a little one-shot/companion piece to my story Rise Of The Guardians: Hell's Frozen Rain about how Hansel and Gretel met Jack. The twins told Ariane they've met Jack but they never told her the whole story. So here you go, this is how the story how the Witch Hunter twins met the Winter Spirit!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~The Witch Hunters First Met The Winter Spirit~**

Hansel finally finish making the trap, the Witch won't see this coming. The year is 1950 in Burley Village, United Kingdom. Hansel and his dear twin sister heard rumors of some children disappearing at night and never returning. A woman by name Sybil Leek, roam the village at night. The villagers don't believe it's her since she's the village's doctor and she did a lot of things for this village. So basically the villagers owe her. Funny humans owe a Witch, if only they knew what she is.

Hansel and Gretel knew they had to do something about it. They know the villagers will hate but once they find out what she is and what's she been doing, they'll forgive the twins. It has always been that way. They accuse them of murder then later when they find out they call them heroes and apologizes.

Hansel snap out of his thoughts as he sees his twin sister, Gretel, running from the Witch, Sybil. No not running, luring her into his trap. Gretel wanted to take Sybil head on but the Witch devoured many children and she's a lot stronger than she looks. That's when Hansel step in. He created trap just for this Witch. Witches love to fly to catch their prey so he created a trap where microfilament wires are tied around the trees. They can cut through anything even solid concrete. They are hard to see, you can just barely see them when the moonlight deflects off them.

It's dark out, and luckily the moon is out or Hansel wouldn't be able to see Gretel. They're in the forest, it's best to do this away from the village. Don't want any innocents get involved.

"Run! Run! Run my little pretty! I like it when my prey gives me a chase heehee!" Sybil said with a dark chuckle. No longer she looks the innocent Sybil in her human form. Sybil's eyes are crimson red and black. Skin color as umber, her teeth sharp as knives. She truly looks like a monster. Gretel just scoff at the Witch, taunting is the last thing the Witch will ever do.

Gretel looks forwards and sees her brother giving her the signal. That means she is really close to his trap. Gretel smiles, this is the end of the line.

"Sorry Witch but you're the prey now." Gretel as she leans back and slides on the ground. One of the wires barely cut pieces of Gretel's hair. She dodge the wires just in time.

Before Sybil could react it was already too late. She flies right through the wires cutting her body to pieces. Gretel gets up begins cutting the wires to let some Sybil's body pieces down to ground where the rest of hers is.

"You were lucky Gretel." Hansel said as he helps his twin sister. Gretel roll her eyes.

"No you were lucky that I didn't die idiot. We should have went with my plan instead, Hansel." Gretel said as they finish cutting the wires. All of Sybil's use to be body is lying on the ground in pieces. Not in small pieces, big ones. Small pieces will be useless to them, they need her heart. And it has to be in good condition.

"It don't matter now, look the heart is okay." Hansel said. He leans down, starts to cut open Sybil's chest and pull out her heart. He stuff in a black bag and tie a rope around it. They decided to bury Sybil's pieces. After they were done, Hansel decided it was time for them to go back. "Let's go back now."

Gretel nod as her and her twin brother walk back to the village. They didn't even realize they were being follow by a mischievous Winter Spirit called Jack Frost. He witness the two Witch Hunters killed that Witch. So the stories were true, they really did killed Witches. That was going on through Jack's head.

Jack have heard stories about these two, but he never thought it was true. He was actually curious on what does a Witch's heart look like and why they're collecting them.

Jack flies down to them and floats above them. "Hey there! That was quite a mess you've made back there." Jack said as he floats down and stands on branch of a tree in front of them.

Gretel folds her arms, she knows who this fool is. They've heard stories about him too. The mischievous Winter Spirit that turn normal days into cold blizzard days. Freezing windows and doing pranks nonstop. Very irresponsible boy he is.

"You must be Jack Frost, we've heard rumors of towns near by getting blizzards I believe it was your doing?" Gretel said with a smile. A smile break out across Jack's face. Gretel's smile disappear then she frowns at the young Winter Spirit. "That'll have to come to end now, we're on our way home and we don't want to encounter any blizzards. Got it, Ice boy?"

Jack frown, did she just call him Ice boy? How dare she. He looks at the bag that Hansel's holding, a thought pop in Jack's head. This should show her to call Jack Frost, Ice Boy.

Jack shoots ice down below Gretel and Hansel's feet. Trying to catch their balance, Jack flies down and takes the bag away from Hansel's hand. That was too easy.

Hansel help Gretel to stand on her feet. "The bag." Gretel said as Hansel look around him, they both look at Jack who is smiling with pride as he is holding the bag in front of him. "Give that back!"

"Umm-No, not until you apologize, little girl." Jack said. Gretel glares at Jack. Who does he think he is, calling her a little girl. She could older than him for all we know. Hell she even looks older than him. He looks like a young 18-year-old boy. "I wonder what's inside."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Hansel said. Jack didn't listen to him, he open the bag and look inside. Jack gag and close the bag up. He never imagine Witches' hearts to look... like human ones. He thought you know they could be rocks or something.

"Disgusting. Why do you guys collect these?"

"Its none of your business brat so give it back."

"I will once you'll tell me, _hag_." Jack said with a smile as Gretel glares deepen. He can tell she's very short-temper.

"How about no." Gretel said as she throws one of her daggers at Jack. He dodge it just in time for it then Gretel start throwing her daggers at him.

"Hey! Watch it lady-Ahh!" Jack jumps off the branch when Gretel fires her pistol at him. The branch shatter to pieces. Jack flies away from the angry Gretel who is chasing him down and shooting him. This girl is crazy! She's trying to kill him!

Hansel sighs, he rubs the back of his head as he watch Jack being chase by his twin sister. This is giving him a headache. Hansel pulls out his whip and whirls it around. Aiming it at Jack, he toss it forward, the whip wrap around Jack's leg. Hansel pulls him down with force. Jack falls down to the ground fast it causes him to let his staff go.

Gretel puts her gun away and looks at her brother. "Should have done that earlier Hansel before letting this idiot make me waste my bullets." Gretel said as she walks over to Jack who is laying on the ground.

Jack gets up and looks at the bag. His eyes wide in shock. He's a dead man. He looks at Gretel who is waiting impatient for him to give back the heart.

"Umm I'm sorry..." Jack said. Gretel raise an eyebrow why is he sorry? Wait he did not!

Gretel grabs the bag away from Jack and notice frost is cover it. She opens it to find the heart inside frozen solid. When it thaws it will not be a heart anymore, it will shatter. Gretel grinds her teeth together in anger. She throws the heart down in anger. Hansel watches as the heart shatter to pieces. He realize Jack has frozen the heart.

Gretel turns her attention to Jack, she grabs the collar of his sweater. Lifting him off the ground, she leans forward and glares at the Winter Spirit.

"You idiot! You have any idea at what you've done!" She yell. Jack push her away and grabs his staff. He apologies can't she see he didn't mean it.

"I said I'm sorry! Besides if it wasn-"

"It's not Hansel's fault it is yours for not giving us the heart. Now its frozen and there is nothing we can't do about it!" Gretel continue to yell, letting her emotions take over her. "It's true that you ruin everything you touch!'

Jack's eyes went wide, no that's not true. Why would she say something like that.

Hansel sighs, he walks over to his sister. He puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Gretel... Calm down..." He said as Gretel turn her attention to her brother. He shouldn't tell her to calm down. They can't be calm.

"Calm down? That id-"

"I know, Gretel. There's nothing we could do about it. We have to find another witch." Hansel turn his attention to Jack, he frowns at the young Winter Spirit. "Like Gretel said, you should have given us the heart in the first place. Now we have to find another one because of you."

"But I-"

"I know... Just... Go..." Hansel said. Jack stare at them disbelief. They're being stubborn. He apologies to them. Why can't they see he didn't mean it. He did not think the hearts mean that much to him.

Jack sigh, listening to their words, he flies up to the sky out of Burley. Hansel and Gretel watch the Winter Spirit fly away. That was the first time, the Witch Hunters met the Winter Spirit.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
